


4: Shifting Blame

by LeosLust



Series: FFxivWrite2019 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: #FFxivWrite2019, FFxivWrite2019, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 10:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeosLust/pseuds/LeosLust
Summary: Kamui blames himself.





	4: Shifting Blame

“It’s not your fault.”

It was though.

“There was nothing you could do about it.”

I could have saved him.

“He’s gone now. There naught we can do about it.”

_ Watch me _ .

\--

Kamui was drunk off his ass, and freezing to death in naught but his flimsy nightwear as he knelt before Haurchefant’s grave. His hands and knees were numb from the snow as he dug and dug and  _ dug _ . He dug despite his body aching. He dug despite his body freezing. He dug until his nails hit the wood of Haurchefant’s coffin.

Kamui knew what he was about to attempt was probably sacrilegious in all sorts of ways, but he was drunk, and depressed, and  _ lonely _ , and he wanted Haurchefant  _ back _ . 

He had scoured the lands, researching and hunting down the ingredients for the potion. Trying imitation after imitation on smaller dead creatures, until he finally got the balance of ingredients just right.

By the time he uncovered the entire coffin however, he had been found. By who he was too drunk to recall, but they were strong, and stubborn, and relentless in refusing Kamui to have his way.

It was all Kamui could do but to ball, and scream, and demand that they at least let him  _ try _ . But no. No, it was too late for that. His body would most likely have begun decaying and his soul lost to the life stream. 

Fine then. Revenge it would have to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: what if haurchefant lives!  
Also me: what if he didn't tho


End file.
